Aria
Summary Aria is the daughter of a high-priest of Paladia who was once just novice, a priestess in training but with the fated meeting of Silpennon, and Artpe, her destiny it's changed. After discovering her Innate Ability and helping to kill the Pope and his inner circle by becoming one with the Holy Circle of Paladia, her existence it's changed becoming a Holy Priestess too. After the destruction of Paladia, Aria joins the Fake Hero's Party as their Holy Maiden and maybe evolve her relationship with Silpennon, the thief who stole her heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Aria Kuar Serieta, Queen Aria Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Human, Priestess, Holy Priestess Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Stealth Mastery (Via Assimilation which makes her become a part of the surrounding), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at her level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Invisibility (Via Assimilation), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them; Can buff other characters by increasing the quality of their soul), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken foes with her Holy Power), Healing (As long as it's not a critical wound, she can heal it), Status Effect Inducement (Via God's Chain which restrict an enemy movement and applies a debuff that decreases it's immunity to attack and spells), Regeneration-Negation (Holy Energy can delay the regeneration of Demonic beings), Holy Manipulation (As a Holy Maiden, her powers revolves around it), Purification (Via Purify), Absorption (Via Assimilation), Forcefield Creation (Via Sanctuary), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Can resist Regina's mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Stamina: High (Via Leveling System) Range: Extended with weapon, dozen of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Heavenly Punishment (An artifact that has an extreme inclination toward destruction) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She's not the best fighter as she is the healer and buffer of the party. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Assimilation: An Innate Ability that lets her fusion with anything and absorbs energy that it's then converted to her own. Blessing: A specialized spell of the Holy Priestess Class that give different buffs to one or more targets. God's Chain: Know as the highest rank debuff, it restricts the movement and decreases the immunity the target has. God's Hammer: An AOE Holy type offensive magic, capable of inflicting no attribute damage. Since it has a short incantation, it can be used in a row multiple times. Purify: A high-rank purification spell. Sanctuary: A specialized magic spell of the Holy Priestess Class that blanks a targeted region with holy energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Holy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7